


Just One Snow Kiss

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are close, there's no doubt about that. After everything, they're practically inseparable. Which perhaps is why Dean finally takes a chance. As snow falls around them, it's now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love Destiel, my first fic of it :) Hope y'all enjoy this little one shot!   
> *I own nothing and no one, just the idea!*

Dean leaned against the counter, chowing down on chips. A Christmas party was a little pathetic, Dean thought, considering the only guests were him, Sammy, Cas and Charlie. But at the same time, he couldn't have been happier to see everyone in a warm environment, soft music, smiles and food. It was quite ideal. 

He noticed Castiel staring out the window, watching the steady downfall of snowflakes. Dean briefly wiped his hands on his jeans and made his way over, trying not to lose his easy-going attitude as he got close to him. Truth was, his feelings for Cas were getting harder and harder to hide. And as they got closer and closer, Dean found it harder to find excuses not to tell him. Hell, practically everyone (at least everyone in this room) except Cas knew the truth. 

"You like the snow?" Dean asked. 

Castiel didn't take his sharp blue eyes away from them; making Dean crave his attention, "I do." Castiel answered quietly. 

Dean looked around briefly, glaring when he caught Sam and Charlie's smirks. He turned back, "Do you wanna go out there?" 

Castiel looked over at him, "But it's cold, and I don't want to be away from everyone." 

Dean smiled, "I'll go with ya," he said, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, "I don't think I'll freeze my ass off if we're not out there long." 

Castiel gave the slightest smile, but somehow it held so much more appreciation and joy than he had chosen to show. The two stepped outside, and Dean found himself possibly doubting his "I don't think I'll freeze my ass off" statement. Maybe it would've been true if it was earlier in the day, but it was almost midnight. It was fucking freezing. 

Castiel looked around, smiling. He held out his hand and watched them stick to his hand for only a moment before melting away. There was always the slightest glimmer of disappointment in the angel's eyes when they returned to water. Dean moved forward and grabbed Castiel's hand, "I'll show you something," he said, grabbing Cas' sleeve and pulling it over his hand, "Now try." 

Castiel looked confused and gave a slight tilt of his head to Dean, like an adorable lost puppy, but the moment a snowflake fluttered onto the fabric and remained, Castiel's eyes went wide and he pulled his hand over to him, staring in wonder. Dean smiled and took a moment to appreciate it; the child-like wonder in his eyes, his pale face only accompanied by the slight red flush over his nose and cheeks, snow sticking to his beautiful eye lashes and perfectly imperfect hair. 

"Cas," Dean started, barely realizing he was doing so. 

Castiel looked up at him, "Yes Dean?"

Dean sucked in a breath of frozen air and looked around, burrowing his hands deeper in his jacket- his face already bitten by the air. "I just... Ya know," he couldn't do it. He was at an utter loss for words. 

Castiel tilted his head, "Are you okay, Dean?" 

Dean looked over Cas' shoulder, as if a script of the right way to say this would be there, "Castiel. You and I, we've... Been through a lot. And I have found that you make me, uh..." he lost it again. 

Castiel waited patiently, silently. 

"You... When I am with you- Hell, even when I'm not with you..." A third time; gone. 

Dean looked back to Cas' eyes nervously. Emerald and cerulean colliding intensely. Dean bit at his frozen lips. The snow was falling softly around them, both their faces flushed with the cold, the only light surrounding them was the warm glow of the porch light of the motel, the dark skies above showing no sign of lightening. But somehow; between the darkness, the cold and the snow covered hair and eyelashes, this moment felt too perfect. 

Dean rested a hand on Cas' cheek. Cas' eyes widened with an almost hopeful look and he stared into Dean's eyes, searching for an explanation. And Dean didn't wait to give him one. Dean craned his head down just a little and kissed his angel. And for the moments their lips first touched, so gentle, as if anything other than delicacy would break the entire moment, everything seemed to shift. The cold wasn't so bad, the night not so dark, the snow was so beautiful and Cas suddenly didn't seem so untouchable. 

Dean thought about turning up the heat on the kiss, as he usually would, but every instinct told him to keep this soft. Even as he pulled away, he was gentle. He didn't go far, his lips only inches away. Castiel's eyes fluttered back to life, his hazed gaze slowly finding Dean's worried one. Castiel let out a small laugh, "I've been waiting so long for that, Dean." 

Dean let out a laugh, more just surprised and relieved than amused, "Castiel, I think I love you," he blurted out, not really thinking about. 

Castiel smiled widely, nothing more than genuine joy etched into his features, "I've been waiting for you to say that, too. I love you as well, Dean." 

Dean kissed him again, and it was close and rough and open-mouthed and dizzying. And Dean found himself falling hard and fast for the angel pressed against him, and Castiel found himself enjoying this kind of falling. Their hearts raced as once, and Dean didn't know if he was numb from the cold or not already, but he had never been so comfortable.


End file.
